


Craving You

by Silvermoonphantom (Daitoshi)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Everyone's a horndog, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Pompous Pep, Porn With Plot, ghost hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daitoshi/pseuds/Silvermoonphantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny stumbles across something that, in hindsight, he may or may not have wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Danny had been hearing the oddest rumors of late. Vlad gathering allies in the ghost zone…making “Deals.”

It probably didn’t help that he was, for the most part, disconnected from the goings-on of the ghost zone lately. After his parents (finally) developed a functional barrier between the portal and the ghost zone, the amount of spirits that could sneak through and pick a fight were few and far between. The amount that were willing to spread the latest in ghost gossip was even fewer.

Still, after the shield went up and the fighting went down, even his encounters with old enemies became less aggressive than he was used to. Something about ‘territory’ and ‘lairs’ had been mentioned, but the teen hadn’t really paid attention.

With his the end of school recently passed, and his 18th birthday swiftly approaching, the lack of ghosts had made a conspicuous difference in his grades. Namely, his ability to turn in papers on time meant a sudden and well-deserved boost to his GPA. From the looks on his parents’ faces at that last report card, they were as relieved at the bounce up as he was.

Still, lowered ghost attacks plus higher grades meant college might actually be a viable option for him.

Danny stretched out on the roof of FentonWorks, dangling his feet over the edge and spreading his arms out to feel the cool nighttime wind. From the few snippets he had been able to glean from the mumbling snarls of an ectopuss, his old enemy had been the source of speculation. Danny wrinkled his nose at the thought of Vlad starting some new dumb plan.

Giving up being the mayor had probably been the best idea he’d ever heard from the man. One Halloween the guy had just announced his resignation and packed his bags, heading off to Wisconsin. Of course Danny had seen the Vulture trio around since then, and Skulker occasionally mentioned the other halfa during his random appearances. It had been nearly a year, Danny realized.

He pushed himself upright, kicking his feet up to counterbalance the move.

That was a long time to go without hearing from the guy. For a while back in sophomore year, the guy had practically been obsessed with him. For that obsession to suddenly drop? Danny hummed, glancing around for observers before letting the rings scatter light and transform his body with a burst of sweeping cold static.

That deserved investigating.

He slid down through the floors of his house, passing his parents and hearing a few snippets of some conversation involving the words “Lasagna” and “Evolution.”  (He probably didn’t want to know the context.)

The portal’s energy was just as delighted as ever to see him, a vague tickle on the back of his neck letting him know that everything was fine. Purified ectoplasm levels were good, no contaminants, no blockages on the other side. Perfect.

Danny tugged off his glove, pressing it to the biometric scanner and holding back the grin as it still read him as ‘Daniel Fenton’. A little fiddling and he had been able to register both versions of himself.

The blast doors slid open, shimmering green with the cool fog hissing out from behind it. The cloud swirled up to greet him, but Danny stepped into the liquid horizon without any fuss or fanfare. The blast doors would close after 30 seconds, he didn’t have time to waste.

He opened his eyes in another world, the pupils taking a moment to adjust to the new color spectrum, lungs catching for a moment as they switched from earth’s atmosphere to the heavy gaseous ectoplasm that saturated this environment. He cleared his throat and glided onward into the Zone.

An ectopuss growled at him as he passed it, but sank away into a cloud instead of rising up when he shot it a glare. He dodged around the dangling, reaching roots of a drifting island, skirting the sudden stab toward his stronger ‘life’ signature. He could see a knot of roots deeper in, where some slower prey had already been dragged in.

Such is ‘Life’.

Danny reached his goal, noting that the path had been a bit more straightforward than last time. Skulker’s island must have drifted more toward Dora’s kingdom, he usually had to weave around it.

The purple football struck him as obnoxious as ever, sliding to the side with ease, but quickly trying to dart back into position to guard the open portal it hid. He shot inside, slithering out the other portal with a little shudder. Fenton designed or not, Vlad’s portal felt nothing like his own.

He ruffled his hair, a faint cloud of green mist releasing its clinging hold and sucking back toward the green swirl behind him. Vlad really had to put up a door or something on his portal, anyone could just waltz right in. He took a breath, sucking his energy in closer to his ‘core’ and hoping that Vlad wasn’t paying particular attention to his ghost sense.

The lab was as neat and coldly sterile as always, lacking the cluttered ‘in use’ feel that his parents’ had. Danny frowned at the pieces of cloning tubes sitting in the corner, nodding after he double-checked that they were still wrecked, and not being rebuilt.

Aside from a rather ominous-looking tent in the corner, everything else looked normal. Danny lifted one of the flaps, blinking at the clear plastic behind it and peeking inside.

Holyfuckingshit.

He dropped the flap like it had bitten him, zipping back a dozen feet and flinching intangible.

Nothing jumped out at him, but the sight of those black-purple vines sent a shiver down his spine. Nothing good could come of those things being cultivated.

He looked around, genuinely expecting Vlad to glide out of the shadows saying some corny “You can’t escape me now, my boy” kind of line.

Nothing.

He hummed again, glancing suspiciously at the tent and shooting upward into Vlad’s mansion proper.

Most of the lights were out, nothing was out of place… Ah, someone had left a bathroom light on, and the shower door was still cocked open. No sounds from inside, and a quick glance showed some steam still clinging to the edges of the mirror, but no one inside.

He continued exploring, slightly entertained that the bedroom he had stayed in the first time he had met Vlad had been turned into some sort of entertainment room, with a poker table. Did he even have friends to play with?

Well, the guy was hella rich, and probably threw business parties.

He gave the poker table a doubtful glance, then carried on. If the guy was anywhere, it would probably be the master suite. Maybe sleeping.

Maybe he could scare the shit out of him for kicks and giggles.

With that opportunity lighting his face up in a grin, Danny quickened his glide, heading toward the sliver of golden light spilling out from the cracked open doorway. He could hear faint noises from within, assuming it to be part of some TV show.

In hindsight, he probably should have paid more attention. Vlad wasn’t the type to watch TV.

Danny shivered into invisibility, peeking through the crack and spotting the guy’s foot on the floor, like he was laying on his belly.

He pushed open the door, ready to spring forward and deliver either a startling shove or a zapping ectoblast (depending on how fast the man reacted to his presence, maybe both), when the reality of what he was seeing suddenly crashed around his ears.

Heavy breathing through someone’s nose. (Vlad’s)

A closed-eyed look of bliss. (ghostwriter)

Tense shoulders and broad hands grabbing pale blue hips.

Danny paused, his brain screaming to a halt. The gears seemed locked into place, clicking uselessly as the rest of his senses continued to absorb the input.

Vlad’s hair was in a higher ponytail than usual, his bare, pale shoulders dusted with pink. He had made a quiet noise, something that a mouth could only make if it was being stuffed with something else. His head bobbed down, tilting slightly before he withdrew with a slick sound.

The man coughed, red smoke puffing out between his lips, and an annoyed look passing over the sliver of face that Danny could see.

“Really? Now?”

The teen realized he had dropped the tight control over his core, his invisibility falling with it.

Of course, he only realized that after Vlad’s pink-laced eyes met his own, the look of surprise morphing into horror, then acute embarrassment.

The remaining, functioning part of Danny’s brain went:

“Nope.”

He spun around, diving through the floor and darting back toward the portal.

The hot puff of teleportation warned him of the approaching halfa, and Danny lunged to the side, avoiding the grabbing hand and getting an eyeful of a panicked, very naked Vladimir Masters before diving into the portal and streaking back toward his own like the hounds of hell were snapping at his tail.

The portal’s welcoming embrace did nothing to comfort him, but he felt a bit of gratitude for the sliding of space that let him emerge from the wall of the lab, instead of trying to wrestle through the blast doors. He had the sense to prod back some appreciation before fleeing to his bedroom.

Hell no.

Hell.

No.

That didn’t just happen.

Holy shit, what? No.

NO No no.

He scrubbed at his face, throwing himself on the bed and quickly getting off of it, transforming back to human and letting the warm weight of blood pump through his heart.

Danny could feel his brain slowly starting to catch up to speed, re-processing exactly what angle Ghostwriter had been leaning back, and how his pants had been undone, and how concentrated Vlad’s face had been when-

AGH NO.

He stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him and running the sink.

Cold water on his face didn’t really do anything except let the scene replay on the back of his eyelids while he reached for a towel.

The idea of stripping down to take a hot shower sent a ‘YIKES NO’ feedback into the quietly screaming part of his hindbrain. It was especially potent, considering the replay of that  _sound_  had sent a flicker of arousal into his stupid body that he definitely did not want to acknowledge.

Fuck.

No.


	2. Digging yourself deeper

The next week, Danny received an acceptance letter from a college he didn’t recall applying to.

Especially conspicuous was the Wisconsin address, on off-white paper and too many gold swirls around the headings for him to feel perfectly comfortable with the ‘full ride’ scholarship notification tucked behind it. Apparently some alternate self had made a kickass application letter.  

The happy grins from his parents and celebratory dinner out almost made up for the fact he knew exactly how this letter had found him, and what inspired the sudden generosity.

Almost.

It did not, however, make up for the fact that he’d been having some very intense dreams the last few days, and was currently in the middle of a series of internet research binges. Apparently there weren’t many people who asked google “How do I stop gross dreams about my arch enemy?”

“Human sexuality” didn’t really help either. This wasn’t a gay panic, he knew he liked dick just fine. The wonders of bisexuality.

This was about Vlad. Vlad was a gross old man who wanted to steal his mom and kill his dad.

That was messed up on so many levels.

The image flickered up in his brain again, and with a frustrated click, he closed the browser window. Yes, he wanted to close all 23 tabs.

As much as it irked him, that college was probably a freaking amazing opportunity. The full ride alone was tens of thousands of dollars. On the flip side, it also meant he was putting himself in Vlad’s debt – placing himself in a stuation where Vlad could easily threaten to take away the scholarship, for whatever reason. Danny hadn’t read the fine print just yet, but he was sure there was a ‘for any reason we deem important’ clause somewhere in there.

It was dumb and amazing at the same time.

Danny scooted from his desk chair onto his bed, peeling off his shirt and tossing it vaguely at the hamper.

If he hadn’t gone to Vlad’s place out of sheer curious paranoia, he wouldn’t be having these problems. If he hadn’t seen-

Danny threw his arm over his face, scowling at the prickle of arousal curling in his gut.

Goddamn it.

Why the hell was his body being this stupid? It wasn’t like Vlad was actually good-looking. He had grey hair for pete’s sake, and was old enough to be his father. Vlad WANTED to be his father. Ew, right?

Also, the guy had punched him in the gut, blasted him so many times he lost count, and had a fondness for holding the teen up by his throat.

His bloodflow answered that train of thought with a happy little surge, and he rolled over, burying his face in the pillows. C’mon now, watching weird porn on the internet was not the same as wanting it yourself. Everyone knew that. He didn’t like being strangled.

The tightness of his pants disagreed.

Danny let out a piteous groan, shoving his face deeper into the pillowcase. A twitch, and he couldn’t ignore it any longer.

He gave his bedroom door a glare, willing it locked.

Nothing happened.

He hopped out of bed, twisting the lock into place and shuffling out of his jeans, cursing under his breath and trying to give his unruly body as much of a ‘I’m disappointed in you’ vibe as he could. A bit useless, doing that at himself.

He tucked one leg under the covers, flopping his head back onto the pillows and staring at the ceiling. This was dumb.

Okay, setting aside for a moment, the fact that he was a gross old man who wanted to be his father and marry his mom. PUTTNIG THAT ASIDE. Danny scowled, closing his eyes and taking a slow breath, letting the tension drain from his shoulders as he exhaled.

What was appealing about the dude? Why was his dick doing the thing.

He had gray hair – a sign of being old, but it was as long and as thick as any normally colored hair. It could have been from the portal accident, Phantom had white hair.

He was an asshole – Sure of himself.

Slimy – Charming, when you didn’t know the thousands of mechanisms going on behind that smiling face. He was probably plotting seven different things at once, half of them involving torture.

Liar - Clever with words, not just puns but double meanings. Liked to do the evil monologue thing, but was always so vague that Danny actually had to puzzle it out. The guy spoke over his head, smiling like he’d said something delicious, voice practically purring with satisfaction when the younger halfa became frustrated.

And his voice, too. This smooth, dark sound that spelled trouble on the horizon, who could blithely comment on some inane detail before he whipped around with an ectoblast or casual shield to thwart Danny’s attack.

He was strong, too, even if he preferred long range attacks. His punches hurt, and the hand around his neck…

Danny hadn’t really realized he had reached down and was tracing the line of his groin until that moment. He looked away from the sight of his own arousal, taking it in his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.  

Damn.

Palm dragging upward, his breath caught audibly in the silence of the room. May as well get on with it.

He reached for his nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lotion and feeling his heart race as he gave a squirt to his palm. This was so messed up.

He sighed, relaxing back and humming faintly at the chill.

Not choking, but… holding.

Strong fingers clamped around the back of his neck, shoving his face into some pillows or something. A hot body hovering close over him, yanking his hips up and shoving his legs apart.

Danny twisted his wrist, sinking into the sensations and letting his fantasy run with itself while his hand ran on autopilot.

The man’s breath on his back, broad hands reaching around to tug on his length, a silky shaft rubbing insistently at the back of his thigh, pressing up against his perenium. A finger sliding down, pressing into him, barely teasing before shoving his length in without warning. The imagined feel of desperation, of arching into rapid thrusts that were never quite hard enough to push him over the edge-

Danny gasped, pushing his hips up into his fist when he remembered the look on Vlad’s face that day, of concentration and satisfaction and a hint of annoyance.

He pressed the back of his head into the bed and bit his lip, imagining taking a handful of that silver hair and thrusting into the man’s mouth. That stupid smug grin opened to take him in, pink lips around his cock.

Vlad on his knees, disheveled and annoyed, sucking on him because the man enjoyed it. The scene shifted, and it was Plasmius, red-eyed and fanged, sucking him off like orgasm was something he could rip from the boy. Clawed hands digging angry marks into his hips, intense eyes glaring murder into his soul and-

Danny gritted his teeth against the faint whine that bubbled in his throat, bones feeling like they were about to shake apart. He took a sharp breath, hand starting to move again from where it had frozen, half-lidded eyes examining the translucent white fluid stretching between his fingers.

Well then.

He reached for the tissue box.

That happened.

A faint pang of hunger roiled in his stomach, but he wasn't in the mood to find anything to eat. Now was a time for napping, not hunting. 


	3. Chapter 3

Danny woke up with hunger snapping at his gut, demanding attention. He startled at the clock, but quickly realized school was already out for the summer – graduated, it was the weekend, he was fine.

The grumbling hunger pulled at him again, twisting his stomach.

He rolled out of bed, pulling on a shirt and shuffling toward the bathroom with a yawn. Peering into the mirror, he noticed the shimmer of green outlining his irises. Danny sighed, wishing he had grabbed something the other day when he was already in the Zone. Going in just for a snack felt… invasive.

He declined the offer of breakfast, heading out the front door with a call of “Visiting friends” so his parents would expect him to be gone for a while. With that covered, he dropped into the ground, sweeping backward through the earth and into the basement below his house.

The ghost zone felt like a breath of fresh air, but he could still feel the gnawing ache growing somewhere below his core. It made him wonder if his ghost side didn’t bleed more into his human side than he originally suspected. He peered around, looking for a suitable target.

Ah~ There we go…

Danny didn’t bother with invisibility, the high concentration of ectoplasm in the Zone rendering that power basically unoperational. Instead, he circled around and glided forward, hiding out behind a black-lined door for a moment.

Just wait for it to drop its guard, and.. strike!

Danny snatched up the wriggling little tadpole of a ghost, fist flaring green and the tiny noises cut off with a sputter. Part of him felt like he should be bothered, but it felt more like plucking some sort of animated candy than killing anything.

He bit the ‘head’ off.

He could feel his eyes blinking back to their normal green shades, the electric edge fading away with his hunger. Yeah, that hit the spot.

Something prickled along his spine, and he shot to the side, narrowly missing a spinning black shape passing where he had been moments before. A gear? He must have wandered in deeper than he thought.

Danny chewed slowly on the next bite, savoring the odd coppery zing and tart-tinged sweetness. A bit messy now, he licked a goopy trail off the back of his thumb, gliding up the steps of Clockwork’s castle. He was due for a visit, anyway.

“Hello? Anybody home?”

Danny flitted through the hallways, finishing up his meal and licking his palm clean. No one answered his calls, even by the time he was in Clockwork’s time viewing area.

“Helloooooo?”

Danny hummed, looking around. Something occurred to him.

“I wonder when Vlad figured out the whole ‘Ghost Hunger’ thing?”

As if to answer his question, one of the gear portals flickered to life, showing a much younger-looking Vlad Plasmius. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Danny settled himself in to watch.

It was odd to see his own enemy so young. He must have been barely out of college at this point, hardly an adult. Pacing in his room, clenching at his stomach in a gesture Danny could empathize with, Vlad’s blue skin was much paler, black hair tied back in a ponytail similar to his current human form’s.

That went on for awhile, and Danny finally identified the background as some sort of hospital.

“Okay, so he discovered it young.. When did he DO anything about it? I wanna see his face.”

A skittering of images flashed by, of Vlad eating various foods, expanding his company, gesturing with a tumbler of amber liquid with a predatory gleam in his eye. Probably some sort of fulfilment of his ‘Goals’ – a bit of ‘obsession’ satisfaction chipping away at whatever caused the hunger in the first place.

The portal kept fluttering forward, until clearly years had passed.

Danny furrowed his brow.

“Did he really never…?”

His voice trailed off, eyes widening at the scene now displayed.

Vlad, and a ghost he didn’t recognize. He was sucking it off, looking rather annoyed by the whole affair and disinterested as one person could be with a dick in their mouth.

Then…something changed.

Aside from the interest in Danny’s pants, anyway.

Something in Vlad’s face gained a more focused, interested look. He began performing the deed with renewed vigor, working his mouth around it and lifting his hands to pull the humanoid ghost closer. Danny watched with rapt attention.

The ghost shuddered, thrusting forward and bumping Vlad’s face away from him, but the vampiric man held on, pulling back only to swallow something with an entranced look on his face. Danny could see something wet leak from the corner of his mouth, and a forked tongue darting to catch it and draw it back in.

His face slackened into a look of bliss, vaguely leaning forward to lap at the other ghost’s deflating member, baring his teeth when he was roughly shoved away. The brilliant red in his eyes had softened to a more familiar pink-tinged maroon.

Something clicked in Danny’s head.

“Has Vlad ever… eaten another ghost?”

The screen went black, reflecting Danny’s green eyes and a pair of red ones just behind him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin, whirling around with a green shield snapping up. It fell a moment later, nervous laughter making him scratch the back of his head.

“Sorry about intruding, Clockwork. I figured you’d already have known I was coming.”

He narrowed his eyes.

“Do you use these screens to watch people have sex? Wait… do you watch _me_ have sex?”

Clockwork raised a brow.

“I am the embodiment of Time, Daniel.”

“Being the embodiment of whatever didn’t stop Undergrowth for having a weird fetish with 14-year-old Sam.”

The ghost turned that over for a moment, looking bemused.

“To clarify: I am asexual. Regardless of whether or not I see you doing it – and I have no real control over that – I am not interested.” Danny blinked, then nodded at the claim.

“It’s still weird you watch people canoodling, though.”

Clockwork sighed.

“Get out of my castle, Daniel.”

The lanky young man gave him a cheeky grin, turning tail and fleeing as commanded. Mind whirling with interesting thoughts, he was only slightly startled to find himself in front of that great big purple football.

Had no one really told the elder halfa that there were more efficient, less humiliating ways to get a bite to eat? Maybe… the ghosts had been taking advantage of him?

It sounded weird, but would explain the blood blossoms. Maybe he needed a way to leverage his way out, if given the opportunity... That didn’t make much sense. If he didn’t know he was being taken advantage of, why would  he want out? To the guy’s knowledge, suckin’ a dude off was the only way to get rid of that horrible hungry feeling.

Oh man, what if he had lived with the Hunger for years, and only just recently..

Danny shoved the football to the side, darting into the portal without further hesitation. Asshat or not, no one deserved that.

 

 

Danny faltered at the scene he found inside Vlad’s master bedroom, nose twitching at the thick smell that pressed against him. He averted his eyes, automatically edging away from it all before steeling himself again.

“Hey, Vlad.”

The man tried pulling back to look at him, but a yank on his hair and those teal eyes closed again as his head was dragged in closer. Some sort of scruffy looking cowboy character and what was clearly the Fright Knight were sprawled across the floor.

The Fright Knight was on his back, armor on despite Vlad straddling his lap. The business suit had been partially pulled off, arms trapped behind his back in the blazer’s sleeves, white shirt unbuttoned.

The pale cowboy had his hand knotted in Vlad’s silver hair, pulling the man’s head this way and that as he slowly thrust into his mouth.

Knowing that he’d be approaching this scene and actually seeing it were totally different things.

“You… You don’t have to do this kind of thing. The Hunger, you can just eat smaller ghosts. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

The Knight chuckled from where he was sprawled, leaning up to curl one black gauntlet around the soft skin of the elder halfa’s belly. Danny clenched his fists, nervous about the sharp spines.   
“Rather interesting statement, coming from you, Phantom.”

Danny scowled, trying very hard to ignore the muffled grunts and sucking sounds coming from in front of him.

“You’d rather kill another ghost than participate in a little fluid exchange? How very…. Noble, of you.”

He bristled, eyes snapping back up from where they had drifted to Vlad’s face. He blinked away the image of the man’s jaw working, the twitching of his throat and furrowed brows.

“He’s had forty years to come up with other options.” That baritone voice was still taunting him, black claws tracing tiny patterns into the curve of Vlad’s hip, scraping gently across his inner thigh. Danny stared determinedly at the green eyes of the knight.  “I wonder what it says about you, that you’d do something that your ‘enemies’ even find distasteful.”

“Skulker eats ghosts.”

Fright knight chuckled at the snarled response.

“And how many of us see that little blob as a respectable figure?”

Holy shit, was that Walker? Danny did a double-take at the mostly-human-looking face and figure,

Danny twitched as the Knight dug his claws into the tender flesh of Vlad’s inner thigh, through his dress pants, and drawing a quiet sound from the man’s throat.

“Better yet, how can you look down on something you’ve never tried?”

Walker finally released Vlad’s hair, the silver locks tumbling down his shoulders and hiding parts of his face. The teen halfa blinked, pulling his hand back and realizing he had walked forward at some point. Vlad looked up at him hazily, lips shining and red, the familiar shimmer of _hunger_ lining his eyes.

Danny swallowed, meeting those teal eyes and finding the expected embarrassment, along with something he could almost call expectancy.

The tip of Walker’s length dragged across the man’s cheek obscenely, leaving a slick trail behind. Vlad turned slightly, opening his mouth and letting Danny watch it slide inside. It pressed up against the inside of his cheek, and Danny felt his mouth going dry as those red-tinted eyes stayed locked onto his own.

“Not very talkative, are ya, pet.” Walker gave a little thrust, in a way that caused Vlad’s eyes to flutter shut again.

“Well?”

The Knight’s grumbling voice just made him more nervous.

Vlad pulled himself away for a moment, shooting the boy a scathing look.

“If you’re not going to leave, then I suggest you sit down and enjoy yourself.”


End file.
